


Fammi stare bene

by Shulz



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Sam Thursday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fammi stare bene

Sam è nudo.  
In ginocchio con le cosce aperte, una guancia sul materasso, le mani piegate davanti a sé.  
Geme e si inarca, snocciolando parole sottovoce, mormorando oscenità.  
Dietro di lui Morse, nudo anche lui, la bocca sul suo buco, lecca e affonda in lui, implacabile.  
Le mani sulle natiche sode le tengono aperte, il pollice della destra dentro fino alla nocca si muove ritmicamente, aprendolo, facendo spazio alla lingua bagnata. Sam ansima, il piacere si irradia in lui in ondate, lo scalda, il sudore scivola fra le sue scapole, intimidisce i capelli sulla sua fronte, dietro il suo collo, arrossa meravigliosamente il suo viso, il suo petto.  
Morse si stacca, soddisfatto.  
"Sei fantastico, Sam...aperto e pronto per il mio cazzo..." dice, godendo la vista.  
Sam geme ancora, ad alta voce.  
"Scopami allora...mettilo dentro..." risponde, la voce roca.  
"Impaziente, tesoro? Hai capito di essere bisognoso del mio cazzo?" dice Morse, mentre con il pollice sepolto in lui disegna ampi cerchi.  
Sam adora essere al top, possedere Morse, guardarlo perdere il controllo sotto di lui, ma presto ha scoperto che Morse al top è un amante appassionato e che gli piace molto parlare sporco. E questo lo eccita da morire.  
"Si...ne ho bisogno...mettilo dentro..." mugola, e spinge il culo indietro.  
Morse prende il suo cazzo in mano e da tre e quattro profonde pompate, quindi appoggia la punta sul buco scivoloso e comincia a spingere, con forza .  
La punta supera la resistenza dell'anello increspato e il cazzo di Morse scivola dentro con un unico movimento, fino a toccare in fondo.  
Sam emette un suono acuto.  
"Bravo ragazzo...così bravo a prendere tutto..." Morse lo loda.  
Sam avvampa. Morse comincia a muoversi, prima tirandosi fuori e affondando di nuovo dentro lentamente ma con forza.  
Guadagna poi velocità.  
Sam geme.  
Il suo cazzo non è eccessivamente lungo, ma è spesso e grosso e Sam si sente completamente aperto e completamente pieno, insieme.  
La sensazione è fantastica.  
Ma ha bisogno di più.  
Vuole essere scopato con forza, veloce e duro.  
E vuole sentire Morse che gli parla,che dice quanto è dolce il suo buco quando è ben scopato e rilassato, quanto è bello quando farà fuoriuscire il rilascio che Morse ha depositato in lui in caldi rivoli lungo le sue cosce.  
"Più veloce ispettore...puoi fare di meglio..." Sam lo incoraggia.  
Morse raccoglie e gira Sam sulla schiena.  
Gli afferra le caviglie e lo tira su, quindi affonda di nuovo in lui.  
Il nuovo angolo gli permette di arrivare più in fondo e colpire la prostata.  
Sam emette un grido , poi un altro, si contorce.  
Morse ha capito che ha fatto centro e dal quel momento è implacabile.  
Colpisce ripetutamente finché Sam non grida rauco.  
"Va bene così ragazzo...è abbastanza? Stai avendo quello che vuoi?" Morse ansima.  
"Si...non ti fermare...ancora...oh, cazzo...si..." Sam boccheggia.  
Morse si sente vicino.  
La tensione nel suo ventre diventa urgenza, sta per venire.  
"Sei pronto Sam, sto per venire...dove vuoi che venga, ragazzo...sulla tua bella bocca?" dice, senza fiato, " sul tu cazzo duro? Mischiare la mia venuta alla tua?" continua, muovendosi freneticamente "oppure vuoi che riempia il tuo dolce buco, rilasciando in te?"  
Morse ansima, vicinissimo.  
"Dimmelo..." dice.  
"Dentro...dentro..." grida. SI stringe intorno a Morse che viene travolto istantaneamente dalla valanga del suo orgasmo, tremando e gridando, la testa bassa, le labbra socchiuse.  
Morse si tira fuori con lentezza.  
Lo sperma cola fuori, denso e abbondante.  
Morse guarda Sam negli occhi, poi infila due dita dentro, raccoglie il liquido bianco, e se le porta alla bocca, leccando prima e succhiando poi.  
Quindi si sdraia sulla schiena.  
Sam geme. "Sei così sporco, ispettore...così dannatamente sfrenato..."dice.  
Sam ncora non è venuto.  
Raccoglie il suggerimento di Morse e si mette a cavalcioni sul suo petto: comincia a masturbarsi furiosamente.   
È vicino.  
"Apri la bocca ispettore..." dice, gemendo.  
Morse ride e lo fa, la lingua fuori.  
Sam da gli ultimi, frenetici colpi e gemendo appoggia il grosso cazzo sulla lingua di Morse, che lo fissa con occhi enormi. " Vieni Sam...voglio assaggiati sulla mia lingua..." ansima.  
Con un singhiozzo soffocato Sam viene, riempiendo la bocca di Morse, sulla sua lingua, sulle sue labbra.  
Sam munge fino all'ultima goccia.  
Morse inghiotte e si lecca le labbra, gli occhi chiusi.  
"Meraviglioso ragazzo..." dice.  
Si sdraiano insieme, rilassandosi in silenzio.  
"Non ti addormentare ragazzo...non ho ancora finito con te..." dice Morse poco dopo, sogghignando.  
"Che cosa ho fatto di così grande per meritarmi tutto questo?" risponde, e appoggia la testa al petto di Morse. 

Fine.


End file.
